gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Verseny
Verseny is a racing video game developed and published by the Japanese developer Accedo and published by in 2017 and 2018. Gameplay in Verseny ''places emphasis on illegal street racing and an arcadey physics system. 227 cars are included (in the original PS2 release,) each with their own unique parts. The game is most known for being the very last video game to be released on the PlayStation 2. Gameplay All racing in ''Verseny ''takes place in the San Corridia city, for a total of 128 events, with 5 playstyles: *'Circuit: The player has to race through several laps against 7 opponents on a closed track, and the first who crosses the finish line wins. *'Sprint: '''Similar to the above but with only one lap on an open track. *'Knockout: The player has to race through 5 circuits or sprints (usually the latter,) and whoever is in last place after crossing the finish line is disqualified from racing in the next track. *'Lap Knockout: '''The player has to race against a few opponents on a circuit, and whoever is in last place at the end of each lap is disqualified. *'Tournament: The player has to race through 6 tracks. At the end of each track, a score is added depending on which place the racer was: **1st place: 80p **2nd place: 72p **3rd place: 56p **4th place: 40p **5th place: 28p **6th place: 16p **7th place: 8p **8th place: 2p *Whoever finishes with the most points wins. The game also revolves around gangs, or as the game calls it, hordes. Some districts of the city are inhabited by a horde, and most of the races in the game revolve around hordes. The player can buy cars from different dealers scattered along the city, and can be sold at any dealer, but would get a value boost if the make of the car is the same as the make of the dealer the car is sold at. Modification includes regular visual modification, neons, wheels, spoilers, transmission (close, normal or tall,) rear and front downforce, regular performance modification and a humongous amount of decals. Cars See: Verseny/cars Hordes White Dragon 'White Dragon '''is led by Santiago Miller and Emiliano Rodriguez. Santiago's car is a modified Koenigsegg CCXR, while Emiliano's is a modified McLaren P1. They are the most dangerous and fierce horde in the city, taking up a quite large space for territory. Other recruits drive 'Α 'and 'α-class cars, mostly European supercars and some American, which are: *Ferrari Enzo *apollo s *Lamborghini Diablo SV *Ford GT90 *Lamborghini Veneno *Jaguar XJ220 *Jaguar XJR-15 (absent in PS2 release) *Pagani Huayra *MP4-12C (absent in PS2 release) *Lamborghini Murcielago (2003) They can be identified by their white cars with red dragon decals. JB-25 JB-25 'is led by Tarou Himura, whose car is a modified Mitsubishi GTO MR (1997.) They take an average portion of the side-east of the city. Other recruits drive 'β 'and 'Γ-class cars, mostly 90's Japanese sports cars, which are: *Toyota Supra RZ *Honda Prelude Si-VTEC *Honda NSX S-Zero *Mazda RX-7 Type-RZ (1999) *Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-spec (R33) (absent in PS2 release) *Nissan Skyline GT-R M·Spec Nür (R34) *Nissan 180SX Type-X (1997) *Toyota MR2 GT (1998) Trivia *The PS2 version has missing content and framerate issues due to hardware and data constraints, including missing cars, decals, special effects and even events. The tracks also lack lots detail that the 7th-gen versions added, which in themshelves were improved in the 8th-gen and PC versions. Category:Video Games Category:Games